


The Last Dance Of The Night

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: This shows how Roman and his girlfriend became friends and how they grew together for a short while. It also shows that even when everything is okay and looking good that one misunderstanding can happen and change peoples lives.





	1. Chapter 1

It was high school when they had first met and Roman was being cornered by some older boys, they were teasing about his height and age because his brother had pinned a birthday badge on his bag that had a bright red ‘15’ on it. He was so incredibly tiny and shy before his growth spurt that he was an easy pick for the bullies no matter how hard he tried to stay to himself or be with just his cousins. She had noticed him trying to squirm away, not wanting the confrontation, so she walked up to him and yelled at the bullies with her fists flailing before dragging Roman away, buying him a cupcake and quietly singing happy birthday to him. He had never blushed so hard in his life.

From that day on they became inseparable.

Their first kiss happened on new years eve. It was only meant to be a peck on the cheek from Roman but she had turned her head seeing him move towards her and he caught her lips lightly, they both spent the next year pining over each other and blushing whenever they thought of that accidental kiss.

It all came to a head when she went to his one day to do some homework and after they had finished she put on the television to watch it. Roman, however, tired from an incredibly bad night’s sleep and from the amount of maths he just had to do, slumped against her with his mind running away with itself. In his tired state he became hyper aware, noticing how she curled into him and placed her head on his chest and how her breathing slowed. That was when he had a thought about them being together, having a future. It wasn’t his first thought about them as he usually had dreams or thought about her being curled up with him in bed when he felt lonely. It was scary how much the thought had actually calmed him, however, on this particular day his heart turned to ice, thinking that it would never happen.

Roman lolled his head forward to rest his chin on her hair, his eyes drooping and only opening when he felt her grab at his face with her soft hand to pat his cheek with a chuckle. He groaned into her hair with a stretch, his arms wrapping around her and his heart racing. When Roman shifted she thought it was her hair that had brushed her neck- it was so light and delicate that she couldn’t have imagined it being a kiss. When the action was repeated along her neck, a little more pressure added each time with his heart was telling him that this was a bad idea and that she would reject him, she realised what it was and she froze for a moment before turning to him.

Euphoria rushed through her as their lips met. It was tentative at first, both of them feeling like if they would die right in this moment, then they would have died the happiest they had ever felt. Their nerves disappeared as they continued to kiss with her hands curling in his long hair and his hands placed on her waist: the material of her shirt bunching in them.

“I’m sorry. I just needed to kiss you so bad.” She kissed him again with her hands on his warm cheeks, this time although brief, it was little harder and left them breathless.

“It’s okay, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.”

Roman’s arms slung around her waist loosely, his head rested on her heaving chest and he pushed her so she was laid on her back and he was on top of her.

They were found one night in his dorm,at the college they both attended, with him laying between her legs and her looking up at him with absolute adoration- the pair often found themselves in this position during the years they were together- when a drunken Jimmy stumbled in with an only-just-sober Jey right behind. Both of their jaws had dropped and even though the twins had asked a thousand questions, rambling with curiosity and excitement, they promised to keep their mouths shut.

 

—————————————————————————————————-

She had knocked on his door and called his name, it was her usual greeting before opening the door, but on this particular occasion Roman didn’t hear her so when she opened the door to him naked, about to get changed, she gave out a yelp. She turned around, closed the door and then covered her eyes with her hands.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.” He was fumbling in the background, hastily putting on his suit. She ignored his ‘I’m done’ and squeezed her eyes tighter, he had to put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around and gently pry her hands away from the eyes. “I knocked and called your name, I promise!”

“Don’t worry about it, I was in my own little world,” he gave a sheepish grin.

“How about next time I wait for you to say that I can come in?” He nodded as she shifted uncomfortably from side to side, her face still bright red.

“If you want, I mean, it is like you haven’t seen all of me before. You are my girlfriend.” She couldn’t keep eye contact and his confidence took a hit, maybe all the working out he had been doing for football must not have been making him look as good as he thought. “God you are still bright red, was it really that bad?”

“Don’t you fish for compliments!” She scolded him with a laugh before gently slapping his bicep, not realising that actually her reaction had affected him. He lifted his hand to hold hers, the one that was still on his bicep and he looked at her, slightly flushed. Oh.

“Ro, come on, you don’t need to be self conscious about anything. You are one of the prettiest people I know!” Her face went a little redder. “You always have been.”

Roman decided to not give a response and pulled her closer to him with his chin on her head and his thumb running up the zip of her dress that laid against her spine, deep in thought.

“Don’t you dare let those nasty thoughts get to you Ro, I promise you are so beautiful it hurts.” He let out a little sigh, his hands now twisting strands of her hair carefully between his fingers. “Come on handsome, it’s time to show the others how to actually dance.”

Now twenty-two, they had been dating for almost four years so he welcomed it, proud to show that this beautiful woman by his side was his and happy to just hold her hand.

Jey and Jimmy watched their cousin spin her in circles to the classical music that was playing through the night, her giggles carrying through the air when she tripped on her small heels and stumbled into him. Roman’s eyes widened and it was clear from where the twins were stood that Roman was immediately concerned, to the point where he sat her down on a stool and offered to get her ice.

“I’m fine R-”

“Ma’am, your parents want to see you right now.” It was her family butler, Jacob, her parents didn’t call him that but that is what he was. The older man had a kind smile on his face as he escorted her to her father’s study and gave her a butterscotch from his pocket before he left her. It was an odd tradition that started when she was little: whenever she went to see her parents she would get a reward.

Her mother was leaning against her father’s large oak desk with her hand covering her mouth, looking like she wanted to be sick and her father was bright red with rage as he paced back and forth.

“What’s wrong? Why are you not enjoying the party?” Her father glared at her, not appreciating her speaking when she had not been spoken to.

“How could you? How could you bring shame on us like this?” He slashed his hand through the air to cut off what she was about to say so he could carry on. “How could you be so foolish and become pregnant?”

“I’m not pregnant. Why would you think that?”

“Sweetheart, I wanted to borrow some moisturiser as mine ran out so I went into your bathroom to get it and I found a pregnancy test in your trash. It was positive.” Her mother closed her eyes and paled even more. She understood why her parents would react like this as they were very religious and always had a belief of being pregnant when married.

She had used three pregnancy tests earlier that day but they had all said negative, it was only when remembered that her friend had been with her and had taken one of the tests as a joke that she realised maybe it was her friend’s. She wasn’t religious like her parents but in this instant she prayed that it was her friend’s test and not hers.

“It wasn’t mine! All of my tests were negative but my friend used one as well- maybe it is hers!”

“Stop lying. Pack your bags and get out, I do not tolerate whores or liars in this house.” Her jaw dropped as she looked at her parents, her father had said that words but it was her mom’s disappointed look that hurt the most. She stuttered out how it wasn’t hers, that she would take another test to prove it but her father just cast her a look. “You have twenty minutes before I drag you out myself.”

Her suitcases were in her wardrobe and her important documents were in the bedside drawer so it didn’t take her long to pack but there were items that she couldn’t carry like her huge collection of books and art supplies, her computer and her violin. She knew that they were just material, that she could just buy them again when she had the money to spare but the thought of leaving her belongings behind made her feel sick. It was as if, even though her belongings were replaceable, they were staying and were more welcome in the house she had grew up in than herself. 

She thought of going to Roman as she got dressed (there was no way she was getting kicked out in a ball gown) but she didn’t know how he would react. What if I am pregnant? What if Roman didn’t want it? She was scared and nervous and all of a sudden overwhelmed, so much so she wanted to run away. She collected her things, walked down the stairs where none of the guests were and let Jacob bring her belongings to her car as she stared at the party looking for Roman. He was sat at the bar, his eyes searching the area for her, and his hands were twisting at the napkin in his lap. She couldn’t go and comfort him, not even when he was anxious because there were so many people near him. All she could do was walk away and she has hated herself ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years

Roman/Unnamed Female character

Part two of The Last Dance Of The Night- there may be a part three, I am not sure yet. Depends on how this part goes. Part one is in my Masterlist and @helplessly-nonstop Winter Time Challenge Masterlist (please go read all of the works, they are great)

Warnings: Mentions of getting drunk and taking pills but it is in like one paragraph and not graphic, mentions of pregnancy 

It had been years since the dreadful night her parents had kicked her out. She had tried to put the past behind her, focus on where she would lay her head for the night and try to forget how venomous her father had looked at her when he thought she was pregnant. There were some nights where she would toss and turn thinking of Roman, wondering whether he was okay, how he looked now… how hurt he had been because of her. It was those nights that left her stomach in tight knots, a feeling of nausea creeping up her torso as she begged for the memories of Roman to leave her.

She lived in one of the smallest and worst apartments one could buy using the money she had saved up from being young to when she was kicked out and only using the money when absolutely necessary. She knew she was lucky having a roof over her head but she had longed for the luxuries in her life, like being able to buy a good meal without worrying about how much money she had left in the bank.

There were days where she would have to skip meals so she could have enough money for heating, even though she had a great degree she had struggled with getting a job and she would sit on the couch crying because really, she had wasted her time in college for a degree she was pushed into. She was smart but she just wasn’t one for academia.

She did eventually get a job in retail and she supposed if she really tried she could get a job in a company like her parents had wanted her to. It was because of them that she would sometimes rush by a tall corporate building trying to rid herself of the dread that seemed to always make her want to choke.

She kept to herself for the most part but regret and guilt could do a lot to a person and she was always hounded by her past demons. It made her destructive and impulsive where she would drink way too much (sometimes too often) and take too many pills that weren’t medically needed. It wasn’t pretty when she went into a destructive wave and she knew that she should be more careful but most of the time she just didn’t care.

It was one of the days after when it happened, the day after a night of too much alcohol and too little sleep when she froze on the spot of the sidewalk. She hadn’t recognized him at first with his hair being longer and his body being a lot more muscular than it used to be, it was his laugh that made her recognize him. The same grin that haunted her dreams, the same grin that used to give her reassurance when she was a little nervous. If she could have melted into the floor right that second then she would have. He hadn’t seen her, too busy talking to someone with cropped brown hair who was bouncing on his feet, and she took a moment to really take him in.

Not only was he bulkier and had longer hair but a tattoo covered his entire arm and part of his chest judging by the way it crept under the tank he was wearing. He seemed so relaxed, not standing as straight as he used to. She wanted to walk up to him and hug him, to never let him go again but she knew better. She couldn’t imagine how hurt and betrayed he was and she wasn’t going to let him feel all of those emotions again… that is if he didn’t hate her.

Whoever he was stood next to her turned and looked at her. Luckily her glasses hid her widened eyes and she quickly started crossing the road, pushing a hand through her hair and ducking into a coffee shop. She was parched so she stood in the line waiting for a cold drink to cool her from the heat. As she waited for the line to shorten she begged every god she could think of that Roman hadn’t noticed her and had left. She wasn’t religious but this was too much, the feeling of being overwhelmed flooded through her and it made her feel like she was twenty-two again.

She had ordered a smoothie and walked out of the coffee shop, almost certain that Roman and his friend had walked away. Maybe his friend had thought of nothing of the random woman staring in their general direction. Her prayers were not answered and her hopes were squashed when she had walked directly into Roman, only just managing not to spill her drink everywhere.

She had taken her sunglasses off when she ordered her drink, they were still hooked on her loose shirt so when his eyes connected with his she didn’t have the barrier that made her feel more protected. More anonymous.

She took a step back when she heard him whisper her name and she watched how his eyes had narrowed and his brow had furrowed. Being this close was too intimate and she noticed that it wasn’t just one person he had been with but there were several others. All wearing workout clothes and two of the group had been gaping at her: the twins.

There was no way of backing out of this but she would be damned if she didn’t try to, at this point in her life the only thing she knew was survival. There was no point denying who she was, she hadn’t changed all that much over the years other than having an almost constant state of looking exhaustion.

“As nice as it is to run into you Rome, I have a job to go to.” She gave Jimmy and Jey a nod before giving a sad smile to Roman before she started walking away. Her eyes burned with tears.

“Wait! Can we at least meet up after? We need to talk Princess.” His words were rushed and she could sense the desperation and she knew she had to had break their hearts all over again.

Still turned away and she put her sunglasses on, “no can do Handsome. I left for a reason and I am leaving again now. Do the math.” Her hand moved to her stomach for a split second before she stormed off. As far as she was concerned, this never happened. This was all just a bad day where her demons and old ghosts haunted her.

She didn’t see him again, going out of her way to avoid the entire area of where he had seen her. It was only when he showed up to where she worked. He had a sheepish look on his face as he waited for people to leave the establishment before going up to her.

“I know I shouldn’t be here. In fact, I feel really weird showing up at your workplace but I need answers.” There was a box in her hand and she ducked behind it, trying desperately to figure out how he had he found her. She wasn’t panicked by him finding her, she knew he hated the idea of following someone around and the way he awkwardly shifted confirmed her suspicions.

“How did you find me?”

“When you bumped into me I saw your work lanyard. If you want me to leave then I will…” Roman closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he started to look tired with his complexion paling slightly. “I would just appreciate some answers.”

“It can’t be here.”

“Then where would you like to meet and when?” She shook her head at him.

“No Rome, I mean it can’t be in this lifetime. I left, I moved on. Why can’t you?” She was whispering, tears in her eyes again. She hadn’t moved on, it was clear, but she had been pushing him out of her head for over ten years.

His face fell, tiredness turning into weariness and his shoulders slumping. He looked so defeated and then his entire appearance shifted as if he went into a sort of business mode with his eyes as cold as ice.

“Yeah, I guess you really did move on. You had a chance to, you left on your terms. I never had that, you were just ripped away. No one talked about you after you left. It’s like you never existed and I was just there remembering us and missing you.”

“You need to leave because you’re clearly just hurting yourself being here.” Ten years had passed, she had learned how to control her emotions and how she looked to others but whenever there was Roman she crumbled. It took everything in her to talk to him, never mind digging the knife a little deeper into his heart.

He did leave. He left without turning back and selfishly, she wanted that. She needed him to turn back and he never did. It was good that he didn’t, he would have seen her crying but that aching loneliness that caressed her and pulled her into bouts of depression also selfishly wanted Roman.

That night her dreams were plagued with him. She woke up at four in the morning from one particular scene where he told her that he loved her for the first time. They were in a diner waiting for friends, their hands entwined under the table, and he was talking about a book she had just finished. He had a slight flush on his face as he talked with passion and she did listen to him intrigued but there was one point where something had sort of clicked and everything was clearer as she realized that she was in love with him. She waited for him to finish, thumb going over his knuckles and still watching him intently. When he had finished he went to apologize for rambling but she kissed him on the cheek saying it was fine and then she said words she hadn’t said since she was a little girl when she had still believed that her parents truly cared for her.

“I love you.”

He raised his eyebrows, a shy giggle leaving him and then he cheekily kissed the crown of her head. Lingering before whispering, “I love you too.”

She woke up to see the sun rising through blurry eyes, her pillow wet with tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked for him, went to the gym that he had been outside of when his friend had seen her. He wasn’t there but Jey was. It was a kick to the stomach seeing him because even though it was mainly Roman she had missed, she had also missed Jimmy, Jey, and her other friends.

She walked up to him, ignoring the gym member who was trying to get her to sign in and waited for him to notice her. When he did, he met her with a glare. A glare so fierce she was sure that she would turn into stone. He took her in, she was tired with dark circles under her eyes and her shoulders were slumped.

“I need to talk to him. To explain.” She sat on the bench next to him and put her head in her hands. His hand rested on her shoulder to pull her into a hug a quick side hug.

“I’ve missed you so I can only imagine how much he missed you. You really hurt him leaving like that with no explanation. He used to ring your cell every day hoping you would pick up. He only gave up when his dad made him delete your number.” Jey didn’t tell her about how Roman once got drunk and begged Jey to ring her because maybe, just maybe she would pick up to him.

“I never meant to hurt anybody Jey. I wanted to go home but I couldn’t.”

“As much as I would love an explanation, don’t tell me that. Tell him.” Jey plucked her phone out of her pocket, rolled his eyes when he could unlock it, and then wrote Roman’s address in a text message. It also had Roman’s number. “Don’t expect him to forgive you.”

Jey’s head ducked down, he was clearly done with talking to her for now.

Roman’s house loomed over her, she felt like she was a child all of sudden asking whether she could come back inside after she had been naughty and had to sit on the naughty step. She knocked on the door and saw someone walk up to her through the frosted glass. The door opened to reveal Roman on the phone, which was quickly hung up with a “sorry Dean, I am going to have to call you back.”

She felt butterflies in her stomach and she wasn’t sure whether it was due to nerves or her falling for Roman all over again. Maybe it was both.

“I didn’t want to leave. They forced me to. Called me a disgrace and I was scared and flustered and I-” She was cut off when Roman wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close.

That was when she let go, she let her sobs flow through her. In all the years she had been away she had wanted to go see him. She even went as far as going back to their hometown to see him, not giving a damn about her parents but then she remembered what she was called and wondered whether Roman was better off without her. Her heart said that he wouldn’t be, that he was better with her than without her but her parents' voices drowned it out.

He pulled away so he could stroke away the tears, held her hand and dragged her to the large sofa he had in his living room. “Tell me what happened.”

She told him everything, how her parents had thought she was pregnant and forced her to leave. How scared she was because she knew her father and what he would do to employees and fellow ‘friends’ so what could he have done to her.

Roman listened intently, one hand in hers and another holding her cheek gently. She turned to give a hesitant kiss to his palm.

“It got so much that I couldn’t turn to you because I was so overwhelmed and scared. I never meant to hurt you… It’s as if everything unraveled and went out of control.”

Roman rested his forehead on hers. So many years lost due to abusive parents and fear. After everything she said, one word rang in his head and he had to swallow back the lump in his throat. “Were you pregnant?”

“No. The test really was my friend’s, not mine.”

“I would have been there if you were. Even if we weren’t in the right situation and you wanted to keep the baby I would have been there, I wouldn’t have let you go through it alone.”

He slouched into the arm and cushion of the sofa, letting her rest against him. It was as if all the time they had not been together had not existed, it was as if they were still dating. He cleared his throat.

“If you are agreeable, maybe we could start again. Slowly. We can see how it goes.” Having her in his arms felt so right and his feelings had never left but he wasn’t sure if this was nostalgia or his heart waking up for the first time in a long time.

She patted his cheek, enjoying the warmth and the small amount of hair that covered his jaw. “I would love that.”


End file.
